He Saw Red
by I'm Meaner Than My Demons
Summary: Just a short version of what went down in the boy's locker room when Scott attacked Stiles and Stiles was a girl. Sciles, girl!Stiles


**He Saw Red**

 **By Olexandra**

 **Summary: Just a short version of what went down in the boy's locker room when Scott attacked Stiles and Stiles was a girl. Sciles, girl!Stiles**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf just this story**

Just one thing before we star. As much as I LOVE actresses such as Troian Bellisarion or Maia Mitchell (who I totally thought was the perfect female Stiles) I think that I imagine Stiles as Julia O'Brien, Dylan O'Brien actual sister… maybe just a bit taller but that's just my opinion. :3 Enjoy Pick whoever you want :3

He saw red

 _Red_

He didn't see anything just red.

Everything was red.

Everything was noisy and red.

He was angry.

Angry like never before in his whole life.

He couldn't focus on anything. Not even the fact that he shouldn't be so angry. That he wasn't himself. That he was doing something. That something was happening. Something…wrong. Something was wrong.

He heard a scream.

 _Who was that?_

It sounded familiar.

He knew…

It was…

' _Scott!'_

It was a whisper. It sounded like just a whisper but he had this feeling that it wasn't a whisper.

No.

It was a scream… a … a cry… for help?

Someone was in danger. Someone was crying for his help.

Someone he knew…. who was….

 _Stiles_

A vision of a skinny brunette came to his mind. The brunette he knew all his life.

His best-friend.

His only real friend.

His friend who was always there for him, through everything, who had his back.

Was his friend in danger? Was be crying for his help?

Stiles… Stiles, where are you?

He needed to focus.

No more red.

Breath.

Stiles.

His Stiles. With big brown eyes and misfit smirk and goofy ideas and nerdy references and ADHD and jumping around and constant rambling and never sleeping mind and always getting him into trouble ideas.

 _His_ Stiles

He woke up to some heavy white fog getting everywhere especially into his face.

'S-stiles?'

He looked up his best friend was staring at him with a friggin' fire extinguisher in her hands. They were in the boy's lockers.

 _Her face._

Her face told him everything he needed to know but he still asked.

'What happened?'

She swallowed hard letting the extinguisher to the ground while she closed her eyes letting out the longest relieved breath.

'Well…,' she licked her lips and went to the ground her knees weak after the adrenaline rush that just ended.

In a second he was on his knees right next to her and before she could even say something though she did manage to open her mouth he grabbed her by the t-shirt staring her all over again.

He kissed her.

There was nothing romantic about it.

He was holding her in place not really allowing her to do anything. Not that she would. She was still in shock from what was happening and he was just… pressing their lips together. He didn't move their lips. There was no friction. Their noses were kind of in the way since he didn't even move his head to the side to have a good angle.

She blinked several times, her eyelashes brushing his sweaty cheek and nose. That was when the shock started fading and her mind began to word again.

This wasn't the way she ever imagine her first kiss. Nope. He first kiss didn't include almost being murdered by her best-friend, or being completely sweaty from practice or being this… weird? She also thought that her first kiss will be Lydia Martin but then again just as often she fantasizes about it being Scott. He was kind of an adorable puppy most of the time. Dimples, eyes and all.

The only friction came at the end of the _kiss_ (or whatever it was) when Scott let his lips slid against hers as he bend down his head and pressed his forehead against his chest.

Stiles let out a loud gasped before she brought her arms around Scott pressing him further into her.

'It's okay. I'm okay. I'm alive. You didn't hurt me.'

'It's okay. I'm okay. I'm alive. You didn't hurt me.'

'It's okay. I'm okay. I'm alive. You didn't hurt me.'

'It's okay. I'm okay. I'm alive. You didn't hurt me.'

'It's okay. I'm okay. I'm alive. You didn't hurt me.'

'It's okay. I'm okay. I'm alive. You didn't hurt me.'

'It's okay. I'm okay. I'm alive. You didn't hurt me.'

'It's okay. I'm okay. I'm alive. You didn't hurt me.'

She repeated it like a matra until Scott heard their co-players coming to the lockers.

They got dressed and left Scott's hand on her lower back guiding her for the rest of the day.


End file.
